Ensorcelé
by Abbym0
Summary: Dean ne sait rien d'où il se trouve. Rien du tout. Tout est confus dans son esprit mais il retrouve peu à peu la mémoire. [ceci est une Deathfic, pardonnez-moi...]


**Hey tout le monde.**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu le final de la saison 12 mais… Enfin voilà, je pense qu'on en pense tous la même chose…**

 **J'ai écrit cette deathfic il y a un bail et je comptais de toute manière la publier ce week-end. Donc même si l'humeur n'y est pas vraiment il me semble que c'est le thème du moment. Promis le week-end prochain (ou dans la semaine, tout va dépendre du temps que j'ai pour écrire) je vous proposerais un OS bien plus joyeux.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dean reprend ses esprits dans un fracas monstrueux. Il sent qu'il est à genoux, les mains jointes devant lui, tenant un objet. Il doit se souvenir. Mais de quoi ? Ses yeux rivés devant lui, il devine seulement qu'il est dans une vieille cabane. Se souvenir… Une chasse, il était sur une chasse aux sorcières. Oui, il se rappelle d'une vieille sorcière, enfin elle avait l'air d'avoir trente ans tout au plus mais elle avait plusieurs centenaires.

Il lui avait fait du mal. Pas physiquement non. Pourtant il se rappelle de cris, de pleurs et de menaces. Il… Il a tué quelqu'un. Son mari, c'était son mari. Il voulait la tuer aussi mais il n'a pas eu le temps. Elle lui a jeté un sort.

 _« -Puisque tu m'as ôté l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde, tu tueras de tes mains celui qui fait battre ton cœur. Et seulement là le sort sera rompu et tu te souviendras. Tu connaîtras la douleur. »_

 _« -Dean non ! » avait hurlé son cadet._

Sam, où est Sam ? L'a-t-il tué ? Le chasseur sent du liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts qui tiennent toujours un objet froid, il baisse les yeux sur ceux-ci. Du sang, un corps, dans ses mains un poignard céleste. Comment a-t-il pu en avoir un ? Il n'en a habituellement pas sur lui. Des flashs lui reviennent en mémoire…

 _« -Penses à l'être qui t'es le plus cher. » souriait-elle narquoisement._

Cas. Il avait pensé à Castiel. Il était apparu et… Et quoi ? L'aîné des Winchester regarde toujours ses mains. Du sang, un corps, un poignard céleste, Castiel. Castiel ?! Il a tué Castiel ? Il sort totalement de sa torpeur lorsqu'il regarde le visage qui lui fait face. Non…

 _« -Dean qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » demanda l'ange qui venait d'apparaître face au chasseur._

 _« -Fais-le. » ordonna la sorcière._

 _« -Donne moi-ça. » fit Dean en passant sa main sous l'imper de son ami pour lui prendre sa lame angélique._

 _« -Dean non ! » hurla Sam placardé au mur à cause des pouvoirs de la sorcière._

 _Castiel en croisant le regard de Dean si froids et absent comprit. Il comprit tout, que Dean l'aimait, que sa fin était venue, que son protégé allait le tuer de ses mains sans le vouloir. Il sut que Dean allait se haïr toute sa vie pour ça et qu'il n'y était pourtant pour rien._

 _La lame traversa l'ange qui se mit à émettre de la lumière par ses yeux, sa bouche, son cœur. Car oui, c'est au cœur qu'il fut poignardé. Dans un semblant d'humanité, Dean accompagna le corps dont la vie s'échappait au sol, s'agenouillant auprès de lui._

 _Plus rien._

 _« Tu te souviendras. »_

Ces yeux, _ses_ yeux qui le fixent. Ils sont morts et pourtant on peut encore ressentir une étincelle d'amour et de compassion. Sa bouche forme un doux sourire, petit mais perceptible. Son visage semble apaisé. Pourtant il est mort, Dean l'a tué.

C'est alors que le chasseur réalise réellement la situation. Il a tué l'être qu'il aime le plus au monde. La sorcière rit haut et fort, Dean explose dans de terribles sanglots. Très vite sa vision est brouillée par les larmes, une immense boule serre sa gorge, son cœur se déchire, écorché vif. Il a tué Castiel. Il l'a tué.

 _« Tu connaîtras la douleur. »_

Son ami, son frère, son ange, son… Son tout. Sans lui il ne peut plus exister. Les mains ensanglantés, il caresse les joues de l'ange en murmurant frénétiquement son nom. _Réveille-toi, réveille-toi_ , répète-t-il à présent. L'ange a pourtant pris l'habitude de toujours revenir à la vie, de ne jamais vraiment mourir. Il doit se réveiller. Mais non. Dean hurle sa douleur, il a l'impression qu'on lui a arraché son cœur pour ensuite le déchiqueter en d'innombrables morceaux, le remettre finalement en place pour recommencer, encore et encore…

Comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose au supplice qu'il subit, il le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre lui comme pour lui transmettre un rayon de vie, un battement de cœur. Mais non. Il ne vit plus, son cœur est mort. Alors Dean pleure encore et encore, il sent un trou béant s'ouvrir en lui, une faille qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Son âme est comme transpercée par la souffrance, c'est pire que tout, pire que la torture, pire que l'enfer, pire que mourir. Comment a-t-il pu ? De ses propres mains en plus… Un monstre, il est un montre, il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

Castiel est mort, il l'a tué, Dean ne peut plus exister.


End file.
